1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to real-time monitoring and control of downhole operations via two-way communication links.
2. Background of the Art
Wellbores are drilled for the production of hydrocarbons (oil and gas) from traps or zones in subsurface formations at different wellbore depths. Such zones are also referred to as reservoirs or hydrocarbon-bearing formations or production zones. Wellbores often are formed through several spaced-apart zones. A completion assembly containing equipment corresponding to each zone is placed in the wellbore. Completion assemblies include a variety of devices, such as packers to isolate the zones, sand screens to mitigate flow of solid particles from the formation to the wellbore, flow control devices for supplying treatment fluids to the zones, valves to facilitate fluid flows during installation of completion assembly, treatment operations and production of hydrocarbons, etc. Lines or links, such as electrical lines and fiber optic lines, are sometimes placed along the completion assembly for data communication and control of downhole equipment. In subsea applications links are run along a riser from the surface to wellhead equipment at the seabed. The completion assembly may include a link along its side. The completion assembly is generally hung on already installed casings several hundred feet below the seabed. It is desirable to provide apparatus and methods to install links between the links in the completion assembly and the risers.
The disclosure herein provides apparatus and methods for providing continuous links between downhole locations and the surface in subsea wellbores.